En la busqueda
by debbylove994
Summary: Me encuentro en la busqueda, no se bien de que. Del amor, la felicidad, la autorealizacion... en fin, aun no se que busco, pero se que Yamato busca lo mismo y con el a mi lado es mas facil encontrar. - Pesimo summary, por favor, leean.


He decidido regresar :D jajaja la verdad es que últimamente tengo tantas cosas que necesito desahogarme escribiendo. Nuevamente escribo un Mimato, no sé, amo esta pareja… pero aun no sé cómo se desarrollara esta historia, este capítulo es solo una pequeña idea. Espero lo lean.

Digimon no me pertenece.

….

Estaba sentada en el parque bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, sus ramas cubrían el sol, pero aun dejaban que unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraran a través de ellas, permitiéndome escribir con soltura. Me acomode mis lentes de lectura y di una calada mas a mi cigarro; estaba frustrada, enojada, encolerizada y no sé bien cuantas cosas más. Mi día podría ser considerado una MIERDA y no estaba de humor para nada, escribía insultos sin sentido con tanta fuerza que sentía que el lapicero terminaría rompiendo las paginas… súbitamente los escasos rayos de luz que permitían que yo viera con claridad la libreta desaparecieron, dejando una enorme sombra en el lugar donde antes se encontraban.

-Muévete, me tapas el sol – Dije con simpleza. El hombre que estaba parado frente mío no se movió ni un centímetro, pero yo estaba demasiado hastiada para levantar la mirada. – Muévete, por favor. – repetí nuevamente.

-¿Me puedes dar fuego? – Pregunto la voz masculina.

Tome mi zippo color verde con la mano izquierda y lo lancé al aire hacia donde él estaba, al ver que no cayó al suelo asumí que este lo había atrapado, luego el encendedor volvió a caer a mi lado. – Ahora ¿Te podrías mover? – Pregunte fingiendo dulzura.

Vi como lentamente se movía y los rayos de sol volvían a mí, pero sus pies en vez de alejarse se plantaron a mi lado y en un simple movimiento el hombre se dejo caer junto a mí.

-Has cambiado mucho, Mimi.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oírlo mencionar mi nombre y levante la mirada lentamente, me encontré con un hombre guapísimo, tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos de un azul más profundo que el del propio mar.

-Yamato…- dije con un tono suave.

-¿Desde cuándo la princesa Tachikawa fuma?- pregunto él en tono divertido.

Yo desvié la mirada y escondí mi rostro debajo de mis castaños caireles. – Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondí fríamente.

-Han pasado años sin verte y de esa manera saludas… sí que has cambiado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, - repetí con simpleza- a demás, tú y yo nunca fuimos buenos amigos, no creo que deberías esperar un grato saludo.- Añadí con arrogancia.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ignorando por completo lo que había dicho.

-Escribo.

-¿Qué escribes? – Pregunto nuevamente.

Apreté mi lapicero con una mano tratando de contener la ira, eso no era asunto suyo.

-Ok, ok, lo entiendo "No es asunto mío" – Dijo tratando de emitir mi voz.

-Exactamente.- Respondí tajante – Ahora, si me disculpas, me retiro. – Dije levantándome y recogiendo rápidamente todas mis pertenencias. –Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Yamato.

-Espera,- Dijo el tomando mi brazo, pude escuchar un deje de desesperación en su voz.- no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo.

No sé que fue, pero algo en su voz y en su agarre hicieron que me detuviera. - ¿Sobre qué?- Pregunte, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Has sabido algo de los demás?

-No, desde que… -No pude terminar la frase, pude sentir el dolor en su mirada y deje la frase inconclusa.- Tengo años de no saber nada de nadie- dije finalmente.

-A veces siento que me evitan. – Dijo él, pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello con impotencia.

-No te evitan a ti. – Respondí suavemente, estaba medio ausente, perdida en mis propios recuerdos, risas, diversión, lágrimas, dolor, despedidas.

-Mimi...- Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. –Esto no tendría que haber terminado así.

-Pero así termino. – Suspire pesadamente, odiaba recordar. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, maldije por lo bajo. Odiaba el clima, era impredecible, no lo podías controlar, odiaba no tener el control. – Me tengo que ir.

-Quédate – Pidió con voz suplicante, clavando sus zafiros en mis orbes miel. – Por favor, mi apartamento queda a 2 cuadras, podemos cenar juntos y… y… quédate- Suplico nuevamente.

No sé bien que fue, tal vez la desesperación de sus ojos, la desesperación en su voz o tal vez que yo tampoco quería regresar a mi apartamento y encontrarme nuevamente sola. –Está bien.- Accedí.

Sonrió de lado y tomo mi mano. –Vamos. – Dijo halando mi brazo con suavidad y guiándome a su casa mientras éramos bañados por la lluvia torrencial.

…

Bueno, se que es un capitulo algo corto, pero sigan leyendo, esta sería solo la introducción, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen uno que otro review, PORFIIISSS. Así me hacen sentir como que vale la pena seguir con la historia. Bueno, eso es todo, besos.


End file.
